Stolen Away
by LostGirl989
Summary: Molly is Wendy's granddaughter. She knew two things about Peter Pan. He was evil and he was coming for her brothers. Felix and the shadow come for her brothers, but they also take her. Now Molly is in Neverland and is a prisoner of the person her grandma always warned her about. Follow Molly as she tries to defeat Pan and get off of the island.
1. Chapter 1

He was coming for them. She knew he was and it was all her fault. Why did she call for him that one night? She gave him a perfect excuse to come. Now though she would make sure he wouldn't get her brothers. They had lives here and were loved. They needed to be here, but she would be fine. She would go in there place even if it pissed him off.

The he was Peter Pan. Yes Peter Pan was real, but he was not the Peter Pan we knew as a child. He was so much darker. That's what her grandmother Wendy had told her. Her Grandmother would tell them stories of her time in Neverland to warn them of the dangers of Peter Pan and the lost boys.

Now she had screwed up and Pan's shadow would be coming for her brothers. She would let him get them. She had them hidden in the crawl away space between the rooms and was ready for the shadow to come and take her. Suddenly a boy flew into her room through the window.

The boy was about a foot taller than her. He had blond hair that had feathers hanging from an end of it. His eyes were a light blue. He had a scar that ran down the right side of his face. The boy looked to be around 17 all though she knew he was much older. She presumed he was Felix. Pans second in command based on what her grandmother told her.

The shadow flew right as her while Felix quickly grabbed her and took her out the window. As she looked back at her house she saw her the shadow had already found her brothers.

"So you must be Felix," she asked

"Yes I'm guessing Wendy mentioned me," Felix said with a smirk on his fade

"Yes, she said you are almost as annoying as Pan," she retorted

"Aw how sweet of her," Felix said sarcastically.

"So do you enjoy flying Molly," Felix asked. She threw him a confused look.

"You know who I am," Molly said surprised.

"Of course know your target," Felix said.

"And yes I do," Molly said quietly.

"How much longer I'm getting tired of holding onto you," Molly asked

"We have a bit," Felix then pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, "better," Felix asked.

"Yes much better thank you," Molly said

The rest of the trip was quiet and Molly enjoyed it. Felix wasn't as bad as her grandmother had said. Soon the trip was over and they landed in Neverland at Pan's Compound.

"Hello you must be Molly," Pan said smirking.

"Yes I am and you must be the demon Pan," Molly retorted.

"So that's how your grandmother saw me, Well I'm no demon just a boy who likes to have fun," Pan shot back.

" Yes I'm sure you are," Molly said sarcastically.

" I am, but you can think what you want," Pan said simply.

"Why am I here anyways, I thought you only wanted my brothers," Molly asked annoyed

"That isn't important to you," he said, "boys you know where to put her," Pan ordered.

Molly was then put into a cage and strung up. Why did he want her? She knew he needed her brother for his ritual, but he didn't need her

Pan's POV

The girl definitely had Wendy's fire, but other than that she was completely different. He could sense that in her family she was unloved, yet she loved all of them. Pan knew that after tonight she planned on running away. She belonged here with him, and she was going to stay. If Pan wants her, he would get her, because Pan never fails.

Molly's POV

She hated Pan. Why did he have to take her brothers, they were loved and could have had a good life. She on the other hand belonged here. She was never loved. Now matter what she did she was a disappointment. She decided though that she would stay if he let her brothers go.

" PAAAAANNNNNN," Molly yelled trying to get his attention.

"WHAT," Pan yelled clearly annoyed.

"I will stay, I won't try to runaway," Molly said.

"Well its good that you are being agreeable," Pan said smirking.

" But I have on condition," Molly said calmly

" Well come on lets here it,' Pan said impatient.

" I'll stay, if you let my brothers go," Molly said

"Fine that was the only reason I brought your brother here was to be leverage," Pan smirked.

" So you only want me," Molly said confused.

" Of course your brothers don't belong here, they're not lost and unloved like you," Pan said clearly bored.

" Whatever just let me out of this stupid cage," Molly said annoyed.

"Of course," Pan smirked

Pan lowered the cage and opened the door. Molly stopped out and stretched. Pan didn't talk, but simply took her hand and lead her somewhere. Molly was happy Pan didn't talk it gave her a chance to study him.

Pan was taller than her, but was really just medium height maybe around 5'8. His hair a light brown mess of curls that was unkempt. He had deep green eyes that reminded her of the forests she used to hide in. His biggest feature was his smirk that why he flashed it, it gave her chills. He looked fit. He was mainly slim with a slight build. Over all he was handsome, but terrifying.

" Can you please stop staring? It's getting annoying," He complained.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed and now blushing.

"What ever we are here,' he said bored.

She noticed how he had changed since she had said that she would stay. He was now cold and closed off. She now took the time to look at where she was at. It looked like campgronds. There were make shift tents laid out in a circle in the middle was a fire pit. She then saw her younger brothers.

"Matthew, Blake are you," Molly asked as they ran towards her.

"Yeah, we're fine," Matt said as he and Blake hugged her.

"Guess what you guys are going home," Molly said excited for them.

"Yay, wait you're not coming with us," Black said sadly.

"No I need to stay, but you guys have people who love," Molly said calmly.

"But we need you," Matt cried

" I'm needed here though, don't worry you will be fine," Molly said on the brink of tears.

"Ok, come on say goodbye they need to go," Pan said impatiently

"Goodbye Matt, goodbye Blake," Molly said now in tears.

"bye Molly we love you," they said together.

" I love you too," she cried as the shadow took her brothers away.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly's POV

Molly ran into the forest away from Pan and the lost boys. She wasn't running away for forever she just needed to get away from Pan for a bit. She ran while tears streamed down her face. She hurt her brothers and she could never make it up to them. She would have to live the rest of her life knowing that the last look she saw on her brothers' faces was a look of hurt. She hated herself for it, but knew that staying here and making them leave was for the best. It hurt so much though. Finally after what seemed like hours she stopped crying.

Molly got up and started to head back. It wasn't until about 15 minutes that she realized she had no idea where she was going. She then dropped on the ground. She hoped Pan would come find her. Although she knew he was probably pissed at her from running away. There on the ground is where she fell asleep.

Pan's POV

"God damn that stupid girl. She says she won't run away if he lets her brothers go. He nicely lets her brothers go and she runs away. She was probably lost now and she could stay lost. She could starve for a bit. He would rescues her tomorrow, but tonight he was done dealing with that bitch." Pan thought annoyed at Molly.

Pan headed to the fire where the lost boys were cooking so birds and other animals they had hunted. He took his portion of the food and headed to his little hut to eat on his own. He just needed to be alone tonight. He couldn't deal with anymore. All this girl caused him was trouble, but he needed her to fully become immortal. He already had Henry's heart, but he needed her to love him in order to become immortal. This was a problem, because she clearly hated him and he hated this stupid girl.

"Pan," Felix called interrupting Pan's thoughts.

"What do you what?" Pan asked annoyed to be interrupted.

" We found out where Molly is do you want us to get her or just leave her," Felix asked.

"Go get her and just put her back in her cage, and don't give her food for two days," Pan ordered. "There that should be a good punishment for the little bitch maybe she won't run away again now," Pan thought.

Molly's POV

She woke up to being grabbed and thrown over the Felix's shoulder.

"You know I can walk right," Molly said annoyed about being treated like a sack of potatoes.

" I know, but I don't need you running away again," Felix said.

" I just wanted to be alone for a bit, I tried to get back, but I got lost. " Molly explained.

" You still knew the rules and decided to break them, so don't think your getting off easy. This is just part of what happens when people break Pan's rules," Felix informed.

"Whatever so I back to that stupid cage, at least I won't have to deal with Pan and you guys for awhile." She said annoyed

"Just shut up I don't want to listen to you anymore," He yelled clearly annoyed by her.

Molly became quiet and decided to escape into her thoughts. She still didn't understand why Pan wanted her, but she knew one thing he was exactly how her grandmother had described him. Pan was a demon and she wanted nothing to do with him. She was stuck on this island with him though and from what her grandmother said if he wanted her here, she would be here for a while. She wished she could just go back to her house in London and be with her brothers. As her thoughts continued she soon realized how tired she still was and fell asleep.

She woke up in the cage. Great she thought to herself. She was alone which could be a good thing, but right now she couldn't get the image of the heartbroken look on her brothers faces as they left Neverland. She hated that look, but she knew that at least they were away from Pan and safe. She right now knew that she wasn't safe and wouldn't be till she got off of the island. First things first though she needed to know what the hell Pan was up to. According to what her grandmother said the heart of the truest believer is keeping alive for now, but soon it would fail him. Apparently there was one more thing he needed to become immortal. What was is it though and what does she have to do with it. She hoped though that it wouldn't cost her what it cost Henry. She didn't want to die. She wanted to survive so she could get back to her brothers. Her chances right now were slim. She needed to get on Pan's good side. Which meant first getting out of this cage. The only way for that to happen was not to fight Pan. She had her plan in order. She was going to get out of Neverland no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting when Molly woke up. Pan was standing looking over her cage as if he was waiting for he to wake. She realized that her cage was lowered.

"Hello Molly are you enjoying yourself in there," Pan taunted

"Yes thank you I love being in a cage," She snapped back at him. "Crap," Molly thought, "I need to be nice," she reminded herself.

"Well then maybe you should stay in there for a bit longer than," Pan said

"No I'm sorry for my attitude, I will behave, I'm just grumpy when I wake up," Molly apologized quickly.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood, I'll let you out, if you try to escape again I will do way worse than putting you in a cage," He said. He then unlocked the cage using magic and opened the door.

"Thank you Pan," she said smiling.

" Well come on it's time for you to learn how to be a lost boy," He said smirking.

She followed him and watched as they headed back to the camp. He let her out. That was easier that she thought it would be. Although getting him to trust her would be a different story. They soon arrived back to the camp. Everyone seemed to be doing there own thing some were fight others where doing target practice.

"Boys listen up, we are going to be playing a game," Pan shouted. All of the boys turned to him and howled. They must of loved playing games.

"I'm guessing I will be playing also," Molly said excitement seeping in. This would be a prime time to show Pan what she has and maybe get him to trust her more.

"Yes of course you are playing," Pan said.

"What game are we playing," One of the boys asked.

"Treasure hunt," Pan stated.

"Will you explain the game to me please," Molly asked nicely."

"Of course It is simple we will be in three teams and each team has a treasure, the object is to get the other two teams treasures; the team that has all of the treasures wins," Pan explained.

"Ok that sounds simple enough.

"There is more though each team can capture members of other teams, If you are captured you are out for the rest of the game, to capture people you have to hit them with an arrow don't worry though the ends are covered so you won't get to hurt," Pan finished explaining.

"Ok, so what are the teams," Molly asked hoping to not be on his team.

"We will pick them soon be patient darling" Peter said then turned to the boys and addressed them. "Boys team leaders will be Felix, Marcus, and me; they will pick teams and I will start first".

Everyone had been picked and I was on Marcus's team. This was good I would prove to Pan what she was capable of.

"So where are we going to hide our treasure at," I asked after we had split up from the other teams,"

"Dark hollow," Marcus said.

"Well doesn't that sound like a fun place to be," Molly said sarcastically.

"Shut up and lets get over there," Marcus said grumpily

We all walked to dark hollow in silence. Everyone on our team seemed upset. She guessed they were just upset that they weren't on Pan's team. She also guessed they wouldn't put in the effort to even try to win. If she was going to impress Pan she would have to change that. They would win or at least put in some effort. They soon arrived to the entrance to dark hollow.

"Ok everybody, you guys look like you just ready to give up and it is pathetic," Molly said as she stood in front of everyone.

"Well we are bound to lose so why even try," one of the boys sighed.

"I don't know, because it would be more fun to try than to just sit down an give up," Molly said beginning her pep talk. "Isn't Neverland supposed to be a place for fun and adventure," Molly continued. "Well it's not fun when you don't even try, so lets get a strategy in place, and lets show Pan and Felix's teams what we are made of," She finished her speech. The boys were now getting excited and before long they actually had a plan in place. The would have the strongest player and a fair player stay back with the treasure and guard it while the rest of them went and tried to capture the other treasures and eliminate other teams players. Molly left with other four boys and were on the way to the other teams territory. Molly volunteered to go and attack Pan's group. She had her strategy. She would through the back and hide in one of the trees. She would shoot as many lost boys from there as she could then get the hell out of there and back to the base. She easily climbed the tree. She had always loved climbing trees they gave her a place to think and she could see out over the city from there. She also loved archery. She could take her anger and put it into it. So she had became good at it. Two lost boys then walked past her and she shot at them. She hit both of them with ease.

"Fuck," They both yelled as they went and sat on the side.

Finally three more boys walked by. She shot again and got all of them again. She then climbed back down the tree and ran back to the base. She made it there in record time. There were two boys there and Marcus and Jace were fighting them off before they could see me I shot both of them and they were out.

"Nice job Molly," Marcus complimented.

"Thanks that made seven kills," Molly said smiling

"That's impressive, I'm guessing you have shot a bow before then," Jace said.

"Yeah, I used to shoot all the time," Molly said. "Well I better get into a tree so I can cover you guys from above," Molly said as she climbed another tree. For a while nobody came, but then one of their boys came.

"Felix's team got Ryan, and Finn; I made it back though so we are down to three people," He informed Marcus and Jace.

"Actually we have four people left," I called down from the tree.

"You actually survived I'm surprised," The boy said.

"Yeah, I bet you are also I took down five of Pan's boys and two of Felix's," Molly smirked. "How many did you take down," Molly asked proudly.

"Shut up guys someone is coming," Marcus hushed them. The tree boys then hid.

"I'm sure they hid there treasure hear," A boy said.

"They did, I found, how stupid of them to leave it alone," Pan said.

Molly aimed the now loaded bow at Pan's back, which was facing her. She then pulled the strings back and released as the arrow went fly towards him. In the last second he caught it. She reloaded her bow and shot it at the other boy. This time the arrow found its mark taking the boy out of the game.

"It seems it is protected by someone and someone who is an excellent shot," Pan said out loud. "Hello Molly as he suddenly appeared sitting on the branch next to her. "I'm impressed," Pan said with a smile on his face. She looked at him wondering what his next move would be. All she knew was she was going to be out soon. "I'm guessing it was you that took out most of my men," Pan said nonchalantly.

Molly nodded at him. "Than is impressive, but here is a rule you should know Pan never fails," Pan said as he took is dagger that was dulled down so it wouldn't hurt and poked her in the chest with it. "You're out," He said as he jumped from the tree. She waited for the other boys to attack him as he took the treasure, but they didn't. They knew it was over she guessed Pan had won. Pan always wins. That was just a fact of Neverland. She was going to change that though. One day she would beat Peter Pan and she would get off this forsaken Island. That was not a wish or a promise it was a fact. Peter Pan would lose.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all back at the campgrounds now. The boys were screwing around while Molly was in a tree watching the stars. GURGLE. Her stomach started growling.

"Great," she thought, "I guess I better wish for food so I can eat". She then closed her eyes and wished for a pear. She ate the pear enjoying it. She then continued gazing up at the night sky. The sky was beautiful with millions of stars winking at her. The stars helped her escape back into her thoughts. She thought about back when she was home how she used to sit in her window seal and stars at the stars at night until she fell asleep. She missed home. Even though her parents were cold and bitter toward her she still had her brothers that always cheered her up. Here she had no one to cheer her up. She was lonely for her. Isn't this supposed to be the place for children to escape their loneliness? It was the opposite for her; she felt even lonelier here for her. She would make it home though. She knew she would. Whatever Pan wanted from her he wouldn't get it.

"Aren't you lonely up here," Pan asked appearing suddenly next to her.

"No I like it up here better than down there and haven't you been told not to sneak up on someone especially when they are about twenty feet above the ground," Molly said annoyed at him.

"No and I can see that you were in a tree earlier also," Pan said nonchalantly

"Well you shouldn't what if I fell out of the tree there going your diabolic plan to become immortal," Molly said now more annoyed by him.

" I would of flown down and caught you, you wouldn't of died," Pan said.

"Whatever just don't do it again," Molly said.

"I won't promise you that, by the way you will be sleeping with me tonight we will build you a hut tomorrow," Pan said.

"Whatever, can I please just be alone," Molly asked irritated

" Aww is someone still upset about losing her brothers," Pan cooed at her.

"No I just don't really want to deal with anyone you guys just annoy me," She snapped

"Whatever wallow in your misery," Pan said then jumped out of the tree.

Molly sat there now looking out of Neverland. It was an interesting Island, Most of it was dense forest, but it had many coves, and cut outs. Little Islands of their own sat separated from their mother island. The Island though definitely looked like it was created by a kid's imagination. She finally decided to get out of the tree and go to bed. She was tired and it had been a long day. She climbed down the tree and finally reached the ground. She walked to the biggest tent/hut type structure. She guessed that this one was Pan's and she was correct, as she entered it she found Pan sitting on a large cot staring at a piece of paper.

Hey I'm going to head to bed, where am I sleeping at," Molly asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'll move, but we will both sleep here," Pan said lazily as got up putting away the piece of paper he was earlier staring at.

"Thanks, Goodnight," Molly said as she crawled into bed. Peter than left the hut as Molly eyes closed and she was asleep.

Pan's POV

He stared at the portrait. The portrait portrayed Molly although in the Molly had long flowing blond hair that is beautiful. Now though Molly's hair was as short as a boy's in the back, but it got longer in the front. So that in the front her bangs reached her chin. She truly was a beautiful girl. She wouldn't be tricked easily into falling in love with him. She though could trick him into falling in love with her. She was now asleep in his bed. He watched her dreaming it was easy to get inside her head. She was dreaming of her brothers of their faces as his shadow dragged them away. He could see the pain this caused her. This made Pan laugh. It was so easy to cause her pain. Although to make her love him he had to ease her pain. He changed the dream. To her favorite memory a memory that involved him to funny enough. Of the first time they truly met. She was only 6 at the time. She was at the park playing. Her parents had left her. She was crying when Pan came up to her and gave her a hug. He taught her to fly to cheer her up. When they got back to the park he told her of Neverland of how she could fly and swim with mermaids and never grow up. She was so excited, but soon her parents came back. She then was told that he was evil. This was the one time she believed Neverland was good after that her grandmother told her the truth. It would have been so easy to have taken her then. If he did she would grow up and would fall in love with him easily. Now though would be a challenge, but he liked challenges. He soon decide that is it was time for bed. He left the fire and crawled into bed with her. He put his arms around her and fell asleep.


End file.
